So What If No One Else Celebrates, We Do
by morning sunlight
Summary: As children Sam and Dean make up their own holidays because John doesn't pay attention to all the regular ones.


Prompt : Supernatural; wee!chesters; as children Sam and Dean make up their own holidays because John doesn't pay attention to all the regular ones (and some of those holidays carry over into their adult lives)

**So What If No one Else Celebrates, We Do.**

**Disclaimer :**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

It had been Dean who'd set the day and it had taken until Stanford for Sam to begin to realize how it all came about, but it had been important at the time. Things had been hard for a while, Dad had taken to leaving them at Bobby's or Jim's for prolonged periods of time. Sam remembered on that particular day, they'd been at Bobby's and Dean had been even more pissed off than was usual for the time.

_Sam had been six, in awe of his big brother and willing to follow his lead in almost everything. Dean had been helping him get dressed one particular morning and there on top of his pile of clothes was a trucker cap. He'd never worn it before. In truth, he couldn't remember ever wearing or even owning a trucker cap in his life before . . . but it did look kind of familiar . . . kind of like . . . the one Bobby used to wear. In fact, it looked just like the one Bobby had lost the week before last. Well, it did except for the rather rough stitching that seemed to be holding part of it together as if to make an adult cap smaller._

_Funny that, Bobby had lost one last week as well and when Sam looked at his brother, he was pretty sure that missing cap was now firmly perched on his brother's head. "Dean? Why have we got caps?" he'd asked._

_"It's Trucker Cap God Day today," Dean had said with absolute conviction._

_"What's that?"_

_"It's when everyone who believes in the power of the Trucker Cap Gods wears a cap to show they believe and that keeps the Trucker Cap Gods happy and makes them stronger so that they can grant wishes and stuff like that." Dean's tone was firm as he explained, "It's a bit like Christmas, but without the presents and the turkey. Only the Trucker Cap God High Priest gets presents on Trucker Cap God Day."_

_"The Trucker Cap Gods?" Sam's eyes had widened as his brother wove a tale of Trucker Cap Gods and their High Priest Bobby who was just like Pastor Jim really but for the Trucker Cap Gods instead of the ordinary church. Sam had been awestruck at the stories of wishes granted for safe journeys and returning to familiar places and finding people who would care for and want to keep children who didn't have proper homes._

_Dean had made a great show of the two of them giving Bobby a present that day, asking him all sorts of questions and generally doing anything they could to spend the day somewhat like the mismatched family_.

They'd celebrated Trucker Cap God Day every year after that until Sam went to Stanford. It hadn't taken Sam that long to work out it wasn't a real holiday, but something about it obviously meant something special to Dean. It wasn't until he reached Stanford that he began to get an inkling of what that something actually was.

Jess had dragged him shopping as she searched high and low in the shops for just the right gift for her father for Father's Day. She nagged at Sam about maybe getting his own Dad something, maybe that would be a way to begin to heal the wounds between them. He'd shrugged and tried to make light of the fact that not only did he have no intention of getting anything for his Dad but that he couldn't remember a time when he had ever given his Dad something for Father's Day.

He was back home and studying, when he pulled his planner towards him, checking dates against the order he was tackling his assignments and that was when he saw it in small letters under the number for five days' time – TCGday. Trucker Cap God day. Three days after Father's Day.

Suddenly Sam was certain that it was the whole point of the day. Dad would have promised Dean that he'd be back before Father's Day, but Dean had been old enough and wise enough at ten to know that their Dad would let them down again and so he'd been prepared. Sam tried to think back, knew that they'd been at Bobby's for weeks back then, so long that Dean had been going to school locally and Sam had even started school himself.

Dean had known that no matter what John promised that he'd just turn up when he turned up, dates and times be damned. Sam remembered it then: his first year in school, his first Father's Day card made with all the care and effort a six year old could put into it. Dean had known, known he'd make something, known he'd be upset when John wasn't there to receive it. Dean had known and he'd been angry and he'd put his own anger aside in favor of distracting Sam from it and of acknowledging just how much Bobby had been doing for them.

Dean had created Trucker Cap God Day because they couldn't do Father's Day and it had taken Sam twelve years to realize just how much his brother had tried to make his life seem brighter and easier. Twelve years and the distance of half a country and no contact with Sam at Stanford and Dean who knew where.

Sam wished he could change that part but the rest . . . Dean had made sure it was okay.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
